


don't say a word

by callmeshakesqueer



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Mistletoe, No Lesbians Die, Witches, bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeshakesqueer/pseuds/callmeshakesqueer
Summary: It’s Sabrina’s turn to prepare a Christmas theme party as her friends have done it every year. Zelda tries to fight but of course, Sabrina doesn’t listen to her and there the oldest of Spellmans is - stuck celebrating god in her own house (Sabrina convinces that their family can act like it’s Solstice party) but at least Ms. Wardwell is there too. And mistletoe.





	don't say a word

**Author's Note:**

> I love them. I'd seld my soul to the satan for them.  
> that's all I wanted to say.

"She never listens to me." Zelda is mad. She has every right to feel this way. Sabrina's explanations that it's Solstice theme party mean as much as Zelda's promise to never kill her sister again.

For the oldest Spellman, it's outrageous to place everywhere those decorations which represent some non-existing god and offend their household.

"You took a part in it, it's... I just can't believe how could you, Hilda." The woman continues as the other one doesn't answer immediately.

"The fact that I prepared food for Sabrina doesn't mean that I don't believe in the Church of Night all of sudden." Hilda reminds, trying to talk her sister down from yelling at their dear niece which is probably Zelda's plan. "Calm down a little bit."

"Calm down! What else?!" She gasped, irritated because she is so misunderstood. Hilda always does everything for Sabrina and Zelda has no control over this home anymore. It's slowly becoming a giant funhouse with no rules.

But yet, there might be a one person to understand her as she feels a pair of eyes on her back.

She turns to the direction where Miss Wardwell, or Lily what Zelda has found out recently, is looking at Spellman. She wears, oh Satan, gorgeous red dress and an evil smirk on her lips. Zelda smiles back, almost unnoticeable, so no one else can see a change in her facial expression.

Lilith is biting her bottom lip so not discreetly that it pains Zelda in a physical way but few seconds later the brunette leaves the room behind. Spellman can do nothing but follow Madam Satan. 

And that's exactly what Lilith expected - she needed so badly to get Zelda's attention tonight and it turned out to be even easier to get than she prepared for. It's good to be aware of the impact she has on the witch.

They end up on the first floor where Lilith stands, resting her back on the wall and still smiling, this time mysteriously. And, Satan, Zelda loves mysteries.

"I still can't understand where Sabrina gets all these bad ideas." The first to speak up is Madam Satan, pointing at the lights hanged on all the length of corridor's walls. They have damn baby Jesus portraits on them, so she laughs bitterly.

And Zelda wants to sigh loudly, she feels so well with knowing that someone gets her and that she truly hasn't lost her mind yet because that's how her family make her feel sometimes.

She almost says that's good to see Lilith, stops herself before the words fall out of her mouth.  
Spellman comes back to the very begging in her mind.

It has started really innocent in the Satan-innocent way.

No feelings, just one night together. By accident, Zelda would say (Lilith not so much).

But a next one night came and next one to the point when sex turned into making love and Zelda stopped leaving right after they were done; instead she was resting, cuddled into Lilith's warm body (if this information would get to anyone she'd kill her lover with bare hands). In the morning she always let Lilith sleep late and she was taking care of the breakfast; if Mary was sleeping too long she'd cover her face with lots of kisses until she woke up. 

Zelda Spellman let Satan see parts of her which any kind of made-up god could only dream of seeing.

So she reminds herself now to stop stopping herself, no matter how ridiculous it sounds.

"I missed you."

They haven't seen each other in a few weeks. Well, they did, but not in ways they wanted to see each other.

Hilda, Ambrose, and Sabrina started to get really suspicious and it shouldn't be a surprise - why would they not wonder about the reason that kept aunt Zee whole nights?

"Really?" Lilith raises an eyebrow and takes a few steps toward Zelda. She puts her hands on the Spellman's hips, digging her fingernails into the tight skirt that the woman wears.

The blonde isn't in a mood for these games. They weren't alone in such a long time and she doesn't want to waste this opportunity just to tease each other, though they love to do it. But she has to remember that it's Madam Satan after all.

Perhaps Lilith understands and just leans for a kiss. Of course, Zelda is partly paralyzed; always too awkward to begin. Eventually, she'll get used to it. To the whole touch thing. 

When their soft lips touch as Lily (praise Satan she doesn't know that Zee calls her that sometimes in her mind) leans a little bit further Zelda forgets about the idiotic Christmas party, about the presence of her family, which she loves a lot but they still annoy the hell out of her and about weeks without these electric lips. 

They start slowly and gently: Madam Satan doesn't want to scare Zelda off but with every passed second the kiss gets heated and passionate. Lilith pulls Spellman closer, so every inch of their bodies is touching, her hands are wandering everywhere possible and Zelda with difficulty keeps herself from letting moans escape her mouth. 

As they slowly lose oxygen, just before ending, Zelda smiles into Lilith's lips while kissing longingly the woman for the one last time.

And then, they hear coughing. Quiet but clearly it wants to have their attention. Acting like if someone just poured scalding water on them, they jump apart, startled. 

It's Ambrose who stands next to the stairs with kind of unreadable face expression. 

"Since when you celebrate Christmas' traditions?" 

They don't understand at first but when Zelda's nephew points upwards, there is a mistletoe hanging right above them. Lilith giggles discreetly, glancing at both of Spellmans. Ambrose smiles as he passes the women on his way to the bedroom. 

Zelda can't even say anything before Ambrose outdoes her:

"No, I won't say a word, Aunt Zee." 

And Spellman the only time today is so grateful for her family, or at least part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you enjoyed it, every comment and kudo will be appreciated:)


End file.
